Old Partings and New Beginnings
by godisgood08
Summary: Leah GilmoreDanes daughter of the reigning Lorelai Gilmore recalls the events leading up to her parents' almost ended marriagewedding, her birth and current age of 16 years. Starts as and will become future fic. Post season 6 finale. Kind of AU.
1. Prologue

**Old Partings and New Beginnings:Prologue**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Huntzberger kids and Leah, Elijah, Benjamin, and Levi. Otherwise I'd be somewhere else.

Plot: Leah Gilmore: Daughter of Lorelai Gilmore-The reigning Lorelai recalls the events leading up to her birth and current age of 16 years and 8 months. Starts as and will become a future fic.

Gilmore…you have probably heard of the name in some way or another. Maybe by watching my older sister's, Rory, news program or reading her news articles or if your family is insured by my grandfather or if you have ever stayed at a little Inn in Stars Hollow Connecticut. My name is Leah Gilmore and at sixteen, I am almost an exact replica of my sister minus the blue eyes and the height. I am not too tall, just a little over 5 feet and I am petite all around. I love school and unlike Rory I love sports too. You almost never see me without a book, something I inherited from her.

The year is 2023 and a lot has changed since my mom's pregnancy and my birth. My mom actually married my dad this time. Daddy and Mom have been married for seventeen years, and this marriage has spawned four kids; myself being the oldest, followed by three boys. Levi is the next oldest at fourteen, then Elijah at twelve, and finally Benjamin at ten. It's great having all these brothers, mostly because they are so sweet and even though they are young, they are quite protective of their sisters.

But enough about my family, I'll tell you a little about Rory's. She has been married to the Logan Huntzberger, that's right the owner of a crap load of newspapers, for around fifteen years. This marriage has given them four kids, two girls and two boys. The twins are ten years old; their names are Noah and Hannah, they are followed by seven year old Matthew and three year old Grace. The Gilmore-Huntzbergers are an amazingly close family. Rory and Logan work from home as much as possible and try to spend a lot of time with the kids in their family and with my family.

By the way in case you are wondering about my family; here's the more in-depth version. My mom and Dad broke up twice before they finally got married. The wedding between Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Lucas William Danes was and is still probably the biggest event of the century in Stars Hollow, seeing how it was years in the making. Even more outrageous are the events leading up to the wedding and the birth of all of us Gilmore-Danes kids. So here it comes, basically my whole life story. Okay, roll tape.


	2. What has happened to me?

**Old Partings and New Beginnings**

**Plot: **Leah Gilmore: Daughter of Lorelai Gilmore-The reigning Lorelai recalls the events leading up to her birth and current age of 16 years and 8 months. Will become a future fic.Following the season 6 finale as Lorelai and Luke deal with their feeling of hurt and anger. Also,what lies in store for our Gilmore Girls.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the Huntzberger kids and Leah. Otherwise I'd be somewhere else.

Lorelai awoke to the sound of Gigi asking Chris her identity. For a moment Lorelai was silent, but then the realization of what she had done sunk in. She could not believe she had let it happen again. Everytime something went wrong, she always turned to Chris. And at 37 years she had no idea why, maybe it is true what people say about never being able to let go of your first love.

She rolled over and called out his name. He turned around and said, "Good morning honey, how did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, thank you for asking," she replied. She halted and then sat up and turned to Chris, "Quite a bit of tequila went into last night and I am a little hazy on its events. Chris did we sleep together?", she asked him.

"We did and it was terrific," he replied, "I am sorry you do not remember. Sorry hun, but I have to go to work and so do you. That is unless you want to play hooky," he said suggestively.

"No, I need to go in, I have a large party coming in and I need to prepare for them," Lorelai explained.

Chris replied halfheartedly, "Okay sweetie, I'll call you this afternoon and set up something for tonight. Right now I am late," he said. And with that he walked out the door, with a casual "I'll see you after work."

Lorelai got out of bed and as she was dressing, she began to cry and think to herself, _ What have I done, I may have just messed up the best relationship I have ever had._ She walked out the door and got into her Jeep, on the drive to Stars Hollow she kept replaying all the events that led up to her waking up in Chris' bed. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with this feeling of sickness as she thought, _What have I done to Luke, no wait what has happened to me! I used to be so strong and here I am resorting to my old habits. So, I have to say, What has LUKE done to me?_


	3. Meant to be right?

**Old Partings and New Beginnings**

**Chapter 2**

**Plot: **Leah Gilmore: Daughter of Lorelai Gilmore-The reigning Lorelai recalls the events leading up to her birth and current age of 16 years and 8 months. Will become a future fic.Following the season 6 finale as Lorelai and Luke deal with their feeling of hurt and anger. Also,what lies in store for our Gilmore Girls.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the Huntzberger kids and Leah. Otherwise I'd be somewhere else.

The minute Lorelai walked into her home she broke down. The whole house was Luke, every wall, every inch, and every room; they smelt like him. And just the thought of him broke Lorelai all over again. She made it to the sofa, where she cried herself to sleep; about 2 ½ hours later she was awoken by the phone ringing. Lorelai jumped up to get it, thinking maybe it's Luke, but no it was just Chris.

She was greeted by a, "Hey babe! What are you doing?" Chris had a overwhelming tone of enthusiasm in his voice, almost too much for Lorelai to take.

"Stop it right there", she screamed, "I can't take this any more, you used me when you knew how vulnerable I was. You filled me with tequila and vodka shots and then you took advantage of me! Chris when you are going to get it through your thick skull: I don't love you, I love Luke! He's the only one for me, and from now on leave me alone. You can talk to Rory all you want just stay out of my life!" And with that note she hung up.

Quickly, she dialed Rory's number, Rory picked up on the first ring. "Hey Mom, how's it going?", she said upbeatedly.

"Kid, I really messed up this time and I need your help," Lorelai explained, "The wedding is off and I don't know what to do; oh and by the way I slept with your dad last night and now we are speaking."

"Wait! What!", Rory exclaimed, "tell me you are joking! Mom are you still there?"

"Just hurry up and get here sweets, I don't know how much longer Mommy can hold up!", Lorelai sobbed.

And at that, Rory rushed out of the house, phone attached to her ear, "Don't worry Mom, we'll make it all right again," Rory spoke soothingly. _At least I hope we can…._Rory thought to herself…._there has to be a way, they are meant to be! Aren't they?_


	4. This is fixable I hope

**Old Partings and New Beginnings**

**Chapter 3**

**Plot: **Leah Gilmore: Daughter of Lorelai Gilmore-The reigning Lorelai recalls the events leading up to her birth and current age of 16 years and 8 months. Will become a future fic.Following the season 6 finale as Lorelai and Luke deal with their feeling of hurt and anger. Also,what lies in store for our Gilmore Girls.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the Huntzberger kids and Leah. Otherwise I'd be somewhere else.

Rory made it to Stars Hollow in record time, it was a good thing she did too because as soon as she stepped into the house she found Lorelai crumpled up on the sofa with one of Luke's shirts in her hand.

Rory bent down to be eye level with Lorelai, "Mom, are you okay?" No answer. "Mom can you hear me?"

She was responded to with, "Luke is gone, Rory, what is going to happen to me? He is gone and obviously he doesn't want me. What am I going to do? I used to be so strong and look at me now. I am a sobbing mess. Sweetie, how can I fix this?"

"What do you mean he is gone," Rory questioned Lorelai.

"Well, I called the diner and Caesar said he was gone and wouldn't be back for the rest of the month," Lorelai explained, "How can I fix this with him gone! I can't get better without him. Rory I need him."

Rory grabbed Lorelai, "Mom, you two will get back together, you are meant for each other. The whole town knows it. Luke waited eight whole years for you, he's not going to let you go that easily. How do you know he is not planning a way to get you back or he even could be out looking for you since you weren't at home last night!"

"Maybe you're right," Lorelai said hopefully, "Well at least I can maybe pull myself together and figure out a way to fix this mess." _At least I can try to fix this._

Meanwhile, Luke had been all over Stars Hollow and even Hartford searching for Lorelai. He had checked the house first but she wasn't there and that's when he started to panic. He had to pull off in Stars Hollow and have Gypsy fill up his truck, he had ran out of gas. It was then that he decided to check his phone.

New message! _Thank God, maybe it's Lorelai!_ But it wasn't, on the plus side it was Rory:

"Listen Luke, I am not sure what all happened but when you get this come to Stars Hollow immediately. Mom needs you and she still loves you, but she feels broken. Her words not mine! Just get over to the house A.S.A.P. She needs her best friend and it's you. I am trying to get out of her what happened but she won't tell me. All she keeps saying is, _Luke, Luke, where's Luke? I need him, I need my best friend._ Oh, and by the way when you two make up as I know you will I will find a way to kick your butt for hurting her. She can't even form sentences Luke! Just get here as soon as you can. She needs you Luke. Try and get through your head that she was just hurt but, she still loves you. Get here before it's too late!"

_My God, what have I done! I have just ruined the love of my life because I was too chicken to speak up! That's it I am going to her house and we will figure this out. That is if she still wants me! But we are meant to be, right? Oh man, at least I hope we are! _Luke pulled into the driveway and pretty much broke down the door.

What he found made him speechless…..a crumpled Lorelai sobbing on the couch and a very hurt and angry Rory comforting her.

He ran to the couch scooped Lorelai up, "Don't cry anymore Lorelai. I am here, I am right here for you. Everything's going to be okay. We'll figure something out and everything will be great again. Don't cry anymore Lorelai, it's all okay, your Burger Boy is here to fix everything. I love you baby, quit crying. It's all going to be okay." _Well. I am hoping it will all be okay. God, what have I done. Please help me fix this. I want her, I need her, I love her._ "Stop your crying sweetie, it will be alright, Luke is here hold on to me. Everything is going to be okay." _Isn't it! What have I done?_


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I am going to be gone to church camp until a week from tomorrow (July 8) so there will be no new updates until then. Sorry for the halt in writing. But please keep reviewing!**

**Thanks,**

**R**


End file.
